1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for storage such as data back-up. The recording and reproducing of information to the magnetic tape are normally performed by allowing the magnetic tape to run in a drive and bringing the surface of the magnetic layer of the magnetic tape to come into contact with a magnetic head (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “head”) to slide thereon.
In the field of magnetic recording, the improvement of electromagnetic conversion characteristics is constantly required. In regards to this point, JP2010-49731A, for example, discloses that a magnetic recording medium having excellent electromagnetic conversion characteristics is obtained by increasing surface smoothness of a magnetic layer (for example, see paragraphs 0020 and 0178 of JP2010-49731A).